Poor Emma
by GinevraEowynUndomiel
Summary: Jane Austen finished Emma’s tale before her marriage. This is the story of what happens after the novel. Join Emma and Mr Knightley in their new marriage and the start of a new family. Takes place in Jane Austen’s time and place.
1. Chapter 1 Edit

Summary: Jane Austen finished Emma's tale before her marriage. This is the story of what happens after the novel. Join Emma and Mr Knightley in their new marriage and the start of a new family. Takes place in Jane Austen's time and place.

A/N: I made some changes to this chapter to fix typos and make things a little more clear.

* * *

"Poor Emma," said Mr Woodhouse in his usually somber tone, "Why should you wish to marry? It breaks up one's social circle."

"But Papa, Mr Knightley and I will not leave like Isabella or Mrs Weston. We shall stay here at Hartfield," replied Emma in a soothing voice.

"But what about Donwell?" asked Mr Woodhouse, "William Larkins would not like to see it fall to disrepair because Mr Knightley is always with us."

"William Larkins has accepted the idea because I will go to the Abbey every day and look over my accounts. I just will not live there," said Mr Knightley.

"I suppose that could work," said Mr Woodhouse, "if it pleases Emma,"

"I am extremely pleased, Papa," said Emma, "for I shall see Mr. Knightley every day, and he will be here to read the paper to us and help you with your letters."

"When will Mr. Knightley be coming to Hartfield, Emma?" asked Mr Woodhouse.

"We marry at the Highbury Church in a week," answered Emma with a smile, "and Mr Elton has kindly consented to performing the ceremony."

"Well, it is getting late and I do not wish to keep your father awake," said Mr Knightley offering his arm to Emma so she could accompany him to the door, "Goodnight, Mr Woodhouse."

"Goodnight, Mr Knightley, and have a bowl of gruel when you arrive at Donwell. Perry says it prevents chills," said Mr Woodhouse.

* * *

_In the entry:_

"It seems we have softened your father a little more," said Knightley as he took Emma in his arms.

"Yes, I believe he is getting used to the idea," said Emma with a smile.

He drew her closer and kissed her. "Goodnight, my Emma."

"Good night, my Mr Knightley," she replied as he headed for the door. She went to the window and followed his progress as he went down the drive until it bent out of sight. Next week could not come soon enough.

* * *

"Emma dearest, time to get up," said Isabella as she drew open the curtains of Emma's bed.

"Erngh…" said Emma as she drew the covers over her head.

"Emma, we would not want to keep Mr Knightley waiting at the altar," said Isabella.

No sooner had she said that when Emma threw back the covers, sat up, and smiled.

"Soon I shall be Mrs George Knightley of Hartfield and Donwell Abbey. It has a nice ring, does it not?" she said as she went about her toilette.

"It does, but not as much as Mrs John Knightley in my opinion," said Isabella with a smile.

"But you have an unfair biased," said Emma with a pout, "Where are our Knightleys, anyway?"

"John has gone to Donwell to assist Mr Knightley with the preparations for your going to Southend, and the children are still asleep, but not for long, I hope," Isabella replied as she helped her sister into the pure white muslin gown.

"Very beautiful," said Isabella, as she ties the ribbon and Emma gazed at herself in the mirror, "Just like Mama."

"Do you think so, Izzie?" asked Emma using her childhood name for her sister.

"I know so. She would be very proud of you," said Isabella. They're mother had died when Emma was two, and Isabella had been six, just old enough to remember her.

Emma smiled as her sister and her lady-maid began putting her hair up.

* * *

"Emma, dearest, are you really sure you wish to go through with this? Mr Knightley visits us every day with the way things are," said Mr Woodhouse as they waited for the doors of the sanctuary to open.

"Yes, Papa, I am quite sure," said Emma as the doors opened and all the heads turned in their direction. She could see the Westons, the Martins, John and Isabella, the children, Mr Elton, and lastly, her beloved Mr Knightley. He smiled at her as she and her father made their way down the aisle.

"I wouldn't give her to a less honorable man," said Mr Woodhouse as Emma took Mr Knightley's arm, and he took his seat as the two made their way up to the altar to be come man and wife.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today," began Mr Elton.

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride," said Mr Elton.

Mr Knightley took Emma in his arms and kissed her as he had not done since he had professed his love to her.

Emma smiled and said, "Now you really are my Mr Knightley."

"And you are my Mrs Knightley," he said as he led her out of the church.

* * *

"Emma, dearest, I think we should be leaving very soon in order to reach Southend by dark," said Mr Knightley. He had decided that they had stayed at the Wedding breakfast long enough. Mr Woodhouse was probably ready for his company to leave Hartfield and himself in peace.

"Well, then we shall say our goodbyes," she answered, "Is the carriage ready?"

"Yes, I sent for it not five minutes ago," he said.

They said their goodbyes and headed for the carriage that would take them to the sea. Mr Knightley handed Emma in and followed after her. When they we settled, she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think my father will be alright?" asked Emma.

"John and Isabella will keep him company," Mr Knightley answered her.

"I am just worried that everything will be 'Poor Emma this' and 'Poor Emma that'," she said.

"He won't have reason to say such things when we return to Hartfield," Mr Knightley replied.

"I hope you are right," she said as he kissed her again.

* * *

A/N: Sooo?? Like? Dislike? I'm hoping this story will actually go somewhere. Not sure how much substance the plot will have. Maybe I'll even finish this one! Those of you who know my fics know that I haven't finished a single one yet! So R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Jane Austen finished Emma's tale before her marriage. This is the story of what happens after the novel. Join Emma and Mr Knightley in their new marriage and the start of a new family. Takes place in Jane Austen's time and place.

* * *

"How much further is it, Mr. Knightley?" asked Emma as they made their way towards Southend.

"This appears to be the edge of the town, so perhaps another quarter of an hour before we reach the inn," he said, "oh, and do call me George. We are married, and you are no longer a child,"

"Mmm, but I want to wait and use your Christian name during a much more intimate time, Mr. Knightley," Emma replied, smiling as each gazed into the other's eyes adoringly.

"And when would that be?" he answered.

"You'll have to wait and see," she said with another smile.

With that, the carriage came to a halt. The footman opened the door. Knightley stepped out first and then helped his wife. She took his arm as they entered the establishment.

* * *

Emma gazed at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a new shift especially for the occasion. She had just sent away her maid, Lucy. Suddenly a knock came on the door.

"Emma, dearest, are you ready to retire?" asked Mr. Knightley.

Emma went to the door, opened it, and took in the appearance of her new husband. He had removed his cravat, boots, and waistcoat. In the same way, Knightley took in her appearance. She was wearing nothing but a slim, cotton nightgown and a nightdress.

He offered her his arm as he led her to their bed. Knightley picked Emma up off the floor and placed her gently upon the bed. She pulled up the coverlet as he joined her.

"Emma," Knightley whispered in her ear as he kissed her gently, "know that I would never intentionally hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't. I trust you," she said, gazing into his eyes adoringly.

With that, their kisses became more heated and full of a passion neither had experienced before. For Emma, it was one of the most painful, yet one of the most pleasurable moments in her life. Knightley had been waiting for this moment since he had first discovered his feelings for her.

"Oh, George," said Emma, "that was…, well, um," she faltered.

"Unexplainable in words?" he asked.

"Yes, my sentiments exactly," she said as they drifted off to sleep for the first time as husband and wife.

* * *

A/N: Oooh!! First wedding night chapter!!! Hopefully I kept it rating-appropriate. Anyway, my apologies for the sparse updates. Senior year of high school is killer!! R&R!!


End file.
